A simple Kiss
by Mayuu-chibichan
Summary: Enfin...la suite et fin tant attendue... \de nouveau un changement de compte suite à la perte de l'ancien.../


_**Auteur**_: Keistje

_**Traductrice**_: Mayu-chan

_**Disclamer**_: Histoire pas à moi, Saiyûki pas à moi…

_**Note**_ : Oyé Oyé ! Mayu est officiellement de retour (pour votre plus grand bonheur je l'espère ^^)Hé oui, les bonnes résolutions 2009 aidant (ce sera sûrement la seule que je tiendrais de toute ma vie) j'ai décidé de finir les choses que j'avais commencé et celle-ci en fait partie. Oui je sais ça fait trèèèès longtemps que j'ai commencé cette histoire (enfin plutôt traduction) et beaucoup d'entre vous doivent penser que je l'avais définitivement abandonné (et pour cause, ça doit bien faire 2 ans et quelques que je n'ai rien posté) mais que nenni, j'ai dit que je ne l'abandonnerai pas et je le pensais (je n'avais juste pas précisé le temps que cela prendrais hihi) comme quoi tout arrive dans la vie. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vous demande pardon à tous et à toutes pour cette trop longue absence et que le dernier chapitre arrivera prochainement après celui-ci (non non je vous promets qu'il arrivera pas dans deux ans…)

Sur ce, après toutes mes plus plates excuses, voici venir (non pas le temps des enfants) mais le temps du chapitre 15~ !!! \^o^/ et pour ceux qui veulent se rafraîchir la mémoire, je vous invite à lire les précédent chapitres à cette adresse : /s/2396666/1/A_simple_kiss

_**Note 2**_ : Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis le début et ce même lorsque je ne publiais plus rien. Je vous aime toujours !!!

_**Warning**_ : Chapitre un peu plus graphique, si ça vous gêne ne lisez pas. Vous voila prévenu.

A simple Kiss chapitre 15 : Désirs culminés

Goku suivit Sanzo en bas de l'auberge vers leur nouvelle chambre, la dernière sur la droite, quelques portes plus loin de celle des autres. Bien qu'il voulu ressentir le confort d'être auprès du moine, la première chose qu'il voulait faire était de prendre un bain. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était l'odeur du sang sur ses mains et ses habits. Les taches sèches rendaient sa peau poisseuse et le démangeaient. Cette senteur métallique faisait de nouveau dégringoler son humeur maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans la chaleur confortable des bras de Sanzo. Il était couvert de sang d'innombrables personnes, amis comme ennemis, bien que ce fût celui de ses amis qui le contrariait le plus. Les remords l'assaillirent de nouveau et il observa furtivement Sanzo. Il se sentait horriblement coupable à la vue des égratignures sur le visage et le cou du moine bien qu'il le cacha d'un sourire lorsque l'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le regard suspicieux de Sanzo lu fit penser qu'il ne l'avait pas assez bien caché. Goku regarda ailleurs, se sentant mal-à-l'aise de part la façon dont Sanzo semblait pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Sanzo déverrouilla la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Goku analysa la pièce : elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'ils avaient avant, à l'exception qu'il y avait un lit double à la place des quatre lits simple. Et…oh était-ce bien cela ? « Sanzo, il y a une salle de bain dans la chambre ! » Une immense baignoire trônait sur tout un côté et il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas se débarrasser sur le champs de ses vêtements plein de sang.

Sanzo le suivit dans la salle de bain, commentant : « C'est Hakkai qui a du le demander. Il a sûrement du se rendre compte que tu n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de pouvoir te laver. »

« Et dieu sait que j'en ai besoin. Je pue. » Goku fit de son mieux pour paraître aussi joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire mais ses efforts retombèrent à plat. Il savait que Sanzo n'était pas dupe.

Le moine lui jeta un regard perçant. « Viens là. »

Le plus jeune hésita, hochant légèrement la tête. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence si sale trop près de Sanzo.

« D'accord. »

Goku essaya de faire un pas pour s'approcher. « Je dois me laver. Il faut que j'enlève tout ce sang… » Sa voix ne fit qu'entraîner le silence.

Sanzo, réduisant la distance entre eux, prit doucement le menton de Goku entre ses doigts et posa son propre front sur celui du jeune homme. « Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je serais là. » Il accentua ses mots d'un tendre baiser.

Goku lui sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. « Sanzo, merci…pour tout »

Sanzo lui retourna le sourire et retourna dans la chambre. « Prends ton temps. »

Goku ferma la porte et enleva ses vêtements sales aussi vite qu'il le put. Il poussa cette pile aussi loin qu'il le put, essayant d'effacer de son esprit le rappel de son crime. Tournant les robinets autant que cela fût possible, il fit couler l'eau aussi chaude qu'il puisse supporter. Il ne prit pas vraiment le temps de remplir complètement la baignoire et il se plongea avec reconnaissance dans l'eau chaude. Il y trempa sa tête, essayant d'enlever le sang aussi vite que possible. S'adossant avec un soupir, il prit le linge pour se laver ainsi que le savon et commença à frotter sa peau. Si seulement les marques sur son âme pouvaient s'enlever aussi facilement. Il frotta et frotta jusqu'à ce que chaque partie de son corps qu'il lui était possible d'atteindre fut rouge et douloureux. Il ne se sentait toujours pas propre et jeta le linge contre le mur en signe de frustration. Celui-ci retomba sur le sol en émettant un petit 'plop'. Fais chier. Est-ce qu'un jour, il se sentirait de nouveau propre ? Il laissa retomber sa tête et amena ses genoux à sa poitrine. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé. En dépit de tous ce qu'ils avaient pu lui dire, il savait qu'il était la cause de leurs blessures. Lui et lui seul leur avait fait prendre ce risque. Comment pouvaient-ils le pardonner aussi facilement alors que lui même ne le pouvait pas ? Il se frotta rageusement les yeux. Il ne pourrait jamais expier sa faute. Et il ne pourrait jamais être sûr qu'il ne recommencerait pas un jour ou l'autre.

Goku se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de ne pas continuer le voyage mais il rejeta très vite cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas quitter pas quitter Sanzo. L'homme ne venait-il pas juste de dire qu'il le voulait à ses côtés ? Et même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, Goku ne pouvait imaginer la vie sans Sanzo. Il se laisserait mourir sans la lumière de son soleil. Il avait essayé de devenir plus fort, pour Sanzo, pour les autres aussi, mais il restait toujours le même gamin nécessiteux. Un gamin incontrôlable qui essayait de les tuer de temps en temps, mais un gamin quand même. Ce n'était pas comme si les autres le lui avaient déjà reproché, mais il le ressentait néanmoins. Quand serait-il enfin capable de relever la tête et gagner le respect de ceux dont il le voulait le plus ? Mais il n'en était pas digne, peu importe combien il voulu l'être. Il ne se sentait que plus mal en entendant leurs mots réconfortants car il savait qu'il ne les méritait pas.

Goku renifla, essuyant du revers de la main les larmes sur ses joues. Ça ne servait à rien de broyer du noir comme ça. Il savait qu'il devait se faire violence et leur faire face. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger la situation. Il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir. Bien qu'il se voyait lui-même comme un monstre, il ne pourrait le supporter si eux aussi le voyait comme tel. Il devait se raccrocher à son crime aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour ce rappeler ce qu'il avait été si près de perdre.

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et l'odeur familière qui s'était mise à flotter dans l'air fit revenir Goku à la réalité. Sanzo était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, une cigarette à la main. La manière dont le blond le regardait lui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale malgré l'eau chaude. « S-Sanzo. Je n'ai pas entendu la porte. »

« On dirait que tu étais trop occupé à t'en prendre à toi-même. » Il y avait dans son ton une gentillesse qu'il n'avait que rarement entendu.

Goku se mit immédiatement sur la défensive. « Je ne faisais que me rappeler la vérité. »

Sanzo soupira. « Quelle vérité ? Que tu es un monstre ? Que tu ne mérite pas d'être avec nous ? Ce n'est pas la vérité et personne n'y croit à part toi. »

« Ça ne la rend pas fausse pour autant. Que suis-je supposé penser après ce que j'ai fait ? »

« On a pas déjà parlé de ça dehors ? Écoute-moi bien cette fois. On te veut avec nous. Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? » Les larmes commençaient à le submerger de nouveau.

Sanzo écrasa sa cigarette sur le mur et lança le filtre dans la poubelle. S'approchant de la baignoire, il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur des yeux de Goku. « Tu es toi. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande d'être. C'est ce que _j'ai_ besoin que tu sois. »

Goku était prisonnier des ondes réconfortantes qui émanaient de ces calmes yeux violets. « Comment peux-tu pardonner si facilement ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça. Cela aurait été différent si tu avais sciemment essayé de nous tuer mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'était ton corps mais pas ton esprit et c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. » Sanzo hésita, se mordit la lèvre puis continua. « Et parce que… » Sanzo se pencha en avant et essuya les larmes sur les joues de Goku d'un geste tendre. « …parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu en es venu à signifier autant pour moi que ce que je signifie pour toi. Si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, je ne l'aurai probablement pas réalisé. » Le moine se pencha davantage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Goku. Celui-ci attrapa d'une main mouillée la robe de Sanzo pour les rapprocher et s'accrocha à lui. Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de sa chaleur. C'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour chasser ses démons.

Sanzo se recula finalement, enlevant facilement les poings de Goku de sur sa robe. « Je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'il vaudrait mieux continuer quand tu seras sorti de la baignoire. » Après qu'il eut relevé ses manches, il attrapa le linge abandonné sur le sol et l'aspergea de savon. Goku le regarda les yeux écarquillés. « Alors, tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ? » Il faisait attention à ne pas laisser d'irritation paraître dans sa voix ; Goku était assez bouleversé comme ça. A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme rougit. Sanzo grogna. Comme s'il n'était pas assit là depuis tout ce temps ; sans oublier de mentionner le fait qu'ils avaient déjà été intimes une fois. Après tout le temps où ils ont vécu ensemble, le saru développait soudain une certaine pudeur.

« Allez, dépêche. » Comme d'habitude lorsqu'on lu donnait un ordre, Goku obéit, toujours rougissant toutefois. Plaçant une main sur le bras du jeune homme pour se stabiliser, Sanzo commença à lui laver le dos, le frottant en de doux mouvements circulaires. Les muscles sous sa main se tendirent légèrement à son premier toucher mais se relaxèrent sous ses mouvements. Les sourcils froncés sur le visage de Goku laissèrent doucement place à une expression de pur bonheur. Au moins, il s'était calmé. Sanzo avait trouvé effrayant l'air de profond désespoir qu'il affichait. Ça lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il rit de lui-même intérieurement. Qui se montrait surprotecteur à présent ? Il était déterminé à ne plus laisser une nouvelle fois ces yeux dorés s'assombrir ainsi.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur sa tache, il admira les muscles lisses du dos et des épaules de Goku, ils avaient encore plus fière allure maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas cachés sous un t-shirt. Le jeune homme était vraiment incroyable. Tellement de pouvoir dans un si petit corps. Il était parfois facile d'oublier que Goku était le plus fort du groupe mais pas lorsqu'il était confronté à l'évidence de si près. Sanzo fit entrer en jeu son autre main, se délectant du sentiment de force sous ses doigts. Goku frissonna légèrement au toucher et ce frissonnement se répercuta chez Sanzo. Dans quoi était-il en train de tomber ?

Se forçant à penser à des choses plus neutres, Sanzo fut frappé de constater à quel point Goku avait mûri récemment. Rien que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait sur ce qu'il s'était passé parlait d'elle-même sur la maturité qu'il avait acquit depuis le début de leur voyage. Il n'avait pas réagit si mal les autres fois où il était devenu Seiten Taisei. Peut-être qu'à présent, avec l'aide de Sanzo, il arrivera mieux à contrôler tout le pouvoir contenu en lui. Se remettant sur pieds avec réticence, Sanzo se releva et s'éloigna de la baignoire. « Allez. Je pense que tu es assez propre maintenant. »

Goku commença à se relever, mais hésita et se remit à rougir en regardant Sanzo. Lorsqu'il vit que le blond ne bougeait pas, il se retourna et se leva. Sanzo du retenir un hoquet de surprise. En voyant l'eau coulant sur son corps agile et bronzé, Sanzo le trouva à couper le souffle. Le voyant chercher à l'aveuglette une serviette derrière lui, il en balança une au brun. Goku l'attrapa au vol et la noua autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'incertitude se lisait dans ses yeux.

Sanzo lui tendit une main pour l'aider à sortir de la baignoire mais Goku ne la prit pas. Détournant les yeux, le youkai demanda doucement « Comment peux-tu supporter de me toucher ? » _'après ce que j'ai fait'_ Les derniers mots restèrent des non-dit mais s'imposèrent néanmoins et Sanzo compris la honte qui avait fait rougir Goku et qu'il avait confondu avec de la pudeur.

Sanzo tendit la main à nouveau pour attraper le coude de Goku. « Arrête de faire le gamin. Viens, sors de là. »

Goku fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé mais recula aussitôt qu'il le put. « Je ne fais pas le gamin. » Il attrapa une autre serviette, se détourna de Sanzo et se sécha les cheveux.

« Si, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. » Le moine soupira. Manifestement, ses mots n'étaient pas assez. La culpabilité de Goku était trop profonde. Quelques pas l'amenèrent derrière le jeune homme, Sanzo enroula ses bras autour de lui et le ramena contre sa poitrine. Goku resta sans réponse, refusant de se détendre dans l'étreinte. Posant sa tête dans son cou, Sanzo ajouta. « A tu seulement idée de combien j'ai envie de te toucher ? »

Goku se raidit et s'éloigna, entrant dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit. La peine était comme gravée sur son visage et ses yeux redevinrent brillants de larmes. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Ses mots furent angoissés. « Pourquoi ? Alors que je le souhaite depuis si longtemps. Mais je ne le mérite pas. »

Sanzo n'y put rien, il se sentit frustré. Ils ne faisaient que répéter la même discussion encore et encore. Il réprima son impatience montante. Que lui était possible de faire pour que Goku comprenne ? Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant le jeune homme, retirant ses mains de son visage. « Regarde-moi. » Goku détourna son visage, clignant désespérément des yeux afin de dissimuler ses larmes. Sanzo le secoua légèrement. « Regarde-moi ! » Lentement, le youkai vint rencontrer ses yeux. « Je sais que tu as mal. Je n'y peux rien. Mais je ne te laisserais pas souffrir tout seul. »

Goku le regarda dans les yeux, sondant sa sincérité. Voulant le rassurer, Sanzo entrelaça leurs doigts et les serra doucement. « Tu comptes pour moi. Ça m'a pris du temps pour le réaliser. » Il fallait qu'il amène Goku à penser à ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune homme était piégé dans le cauchemar de ses actions et refusait d'accepter le réconfort que Sanzo était soucieux de lui donner. « Tu as dit que tu m'aimait, pourquoi me repousser à présent ? »

Un regard horrifié traversa le visage de Goku. Se laissant tomber à genoux devant Sanzo, il jeta ses bras autour de lui et enfonça son visage dans son cou. Les sanglots silencieux qui secouaient le corps du jeune homme et l'humidité qu'il sentait dans son cou indiquèrent à Sanzo que Goku se laissait finalement aller et il sentit sa propre tension disparaître. Se déplaçant légèrement pour s'installer plus confortablement, Sanzo étreignit Goku par les épaules et le serra fortement contre lui. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Goku et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais lorsque les sanglots de Goku s'estompèrent, Sanzo se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient engourdies. Il se releva doucement, emmenant le jeune homme dans le mouvement, auquel Goku n'opposa aucune résistance. Ses bras bien agrippés à lui. « Je ne vais nulle part Goku. Ça va aller. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais son souffle redevint régulier et ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Sanzo lui frotta le dos en lents mouvements circulaires, essayant de réprimer les sentiments que lui procurait le toucher de cette peau nue sous sa main. Il était rempli de désir envers le jeune homme appuyé contre lui mais, à la différence de leur précédent rapport, cette fois ci le désir était accru par ses sentiments. Goku lui avait permit de décider si c'était bien ce qu'il voulait et ça l'était. Il _voulait_ Goku, dans tous les sens du terme. Il voulait l'esprit de la terre, corps et âme, et il voulait se donner à lui de la même manière.

Finalement, Goku desserra sa prise et fit un pas en arrière. C'était exactement ce qu'attendait Sanzo. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et passa une main sous les genoux de Goku, soulevant e jeune homme pour aller le placer sur le lit. Sanzo s'attendait à moitié à une explosion outragée de la part de Goku et il fut déconcerté lorsque rien ne vint. Goku ne bougeait pas, ses cheveux couvrant ses yeux. Sanzo prit une seconde pour enlever son t-shirt et rampa sur le lit, s'y glissant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Goku. Il repoussa la frange du plus jeune et ses yeux dorés se fermèrent. Sanzo fronça des sourcils, frustré de saliver autant devant le jeune homme lorsque celui-ci était trop rongé par les remords pour réagir. Il comprenait comment Goku avait du se sentir la nuit passée. Sanzo caressa le bras de Goku depuis son épaule jusqu'à sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il observa leurs mains, remarquant comme elles allaient bien ensemble, admirant le contraste de sa peau d'ivoire et de celle bronzé de Goku. Il la serra doucement, et Goku la lui serra en retour avec hésitation. « Tu as dit que tu ne me méritais pas. Pourquoi ? A cause de ce qui s'est passé ? Ce n'est qu'un événement de notre voyage, rien de plus rien de moins. Parce que tu n'a pas su te contrôler ? Il n'y a pas que toi à blâmer. C'était _ma_ vie que tu essayais de protéger. » Goku ouvrit faiblement les yeux et Sanzo raffermit sa prise sur sa main. « Oui, une partie de toi est dangereuse, mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi. Je ne te détestais pas pour ça avant et maintenant non plus. Je l'ai accepté avec toutes les conséquences qui vont avec et tu devrais faire de même. »

Les yeux de Goku étaient bien ouvert à présent, et alors qu'ils s'étaient teintés d'incrédulité au début, plus Sanzo parlait et plus elle s'était estompée. « Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit. Je ne te le redirais pas encore une fois. » S'il n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre au jeune homme, il allait le lui montrer. Sanzo plaça la main de Goku sur son cœur, sa respiration s'aggravant à la chaleur de la paume du jeune homme sur son torse. « Tu le sens ? Ça te prouve que je suis toujours vivant. Et toi aussi. Tu te réjouissais toujours de la vie ; et sans le savoir, jusqu'à maintenant, ta joie de vivre m'apportait de la force ; ne t'arrête pas maintenant. » Il appuya ses lèvres contre celles de Goku et le jeune homme lui répondit lentement. Sanzo déversa toute son affection et sa préoccupation dans leur union et Goku l'absorba telle une éponge.

Sanzo sentit sa peau commencer à le brûler, et rompit leur baiser, faisant attention de ne pas se laisser emporter trop rapidement. Goku lui fit un petit sourire et le soulagement de recevoir une réponse se répandit en Sanzo. Il entrelaça ses jambes avec celles de Goku, le rapprochant de lui et posa un léger baiser sur son front, puis sur sa joue, puis frôla à peine ses lèvres. Se relevant sur un coude, il souffla avec douceur dans l'oreille du jeune homme et Goku se tortilla en dessous de lui. Sanzo fit descendre sa main dans le dos de Goku, s'arrêtant au bord de la serviette toujours fermement noué autour de sa taille. Tirant doucement sur le bord du tissu-éponge, il l'ouvrit juste assez pour pouvoir s'y faufiler. Alors qu'il touchait du bout de ses doigts la peau douce des fesses de Goku, Sanzo retint son souffle, le désir pulsant à travers ses veines. Goku frissonna contre lui, attisant le feu de Sanzo. Fermant les yeux un moment, alors qu'il essayait de se retenir, il fut surprit lorsqu'une paire de lèvre vinrent caresser son cou. La sensation était exquise, et il se cambra, incapable de dissimuler plus longtemps son excitation. Il se força à s'éloigner, voulant laisser à Goku le temps qu'il lui faudrait.

Goku regarda Sanzo dans les yeux et déposa doucement sa main sur son cou, le tirant en avant. Leurs lèvres se touchant à peine, le jeune homme ne soupira qu'une chose. « S'il te plait. » C'était le signal que Sanzo attendait. Il s'appuya sur Goku, le forçant à rouler sur le dos, coinçant ses mains sous le jeune homme alors que leurs lèvres se redécouvraient. Il libéra sa main non sans une petite difficulté et laissa aller ses doigts sur les côtes de Goku, laissant des frissons dans son sillage. Les deux mains de Goku se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux, l'amenant à approfondir leur baiser. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, respirant l'autre à chacune de leur respiration. La tête de Sanzo lui tourna, et chaque centimètre de sa peau semblait rougir de désir. La sensation du corps de Goku était enivrante, et il ne pouvait s'arrêter de le toucher, de le caresser. Chacun des mouvements de leurs corps, chacun des contacts de leurs langues brûlait de la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ; des émotions nouvellement découvertes auxquelles la passion les faisaient monter au 7éme ciel. Le doux toucher de Goku sur son cou, son dos, ses épaules, qui se faisait de plus en plus puissant, était rempli d'amour. Leurs lèvres renfermaient des poésies non-dites, des sonnets d'adoration et d'ardeur.

Leur peau transpirante glissant l'une sur l'autre, leurs battements de cœur battaient à l'unisson. La serviette de Goku n'était plus, jetée au loin par l'un d'eux, bien que Sanzo n'eut pu dire lequel d'entre eux l'eut fait. Les mains de Goku cherchaient à tâtons la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon, il lui retira, le jeta par terre et ils furent alors tous les deux nus. La chair de Sanzo vibrait d'ivresse à cette liberté de le touché et d'être touché en retour. Chacun de ses nerfs renvoyait à son cerveau ces sensations irrésistibles et il se consumait de désir pour le jeune homme séduisant sous lui. Leur communication muette s'enflamma alors que leurs âmes s'entremêlaient. Sanzo ne savait plus exactement où il finissait et où commençait Goku. Ils semblaient connaître l'autre aussi intimement qu'eux même, caressant, embrassant et touchant juste là où il le fallait. La tête de Sanzo eut le tournis, le propre martèlement de son cœur couvrant toutes pensées cohérentes. Deux puissantes mains se pressèrent contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement, de doux mouvements lui coupant le souffle. Il en fit de même et entendit vaguement Goku gémir. Son nom attira son attention et il ressentit le besoin de l'entendre encore une fois. Personne ne pouvait prononcer son nom comme Goku, remplissant chaque syllabe de tant d'émotions.

Sanzo accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements, et les gémissements de Goku s'intensifièrent. La passion retentissait à travers ses cris, faisant trembler son corps. Il goûtait Goku, et l'odeur terreuse du jeune homme emplit ses sens. Sanzo était emplit des vibrations qui parcouraient l'agile corps bronzé sous lui. Ils se répercutaient en son corps et son esprit, le démontant pour le rassembler en une nouvelle forme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devenait ce qu'il avait besoin d'être, quelqu'un qui pouvait dire que Goku lui appartenait et qu'il lui appartenait en retour. Sanzo était rongé par le désir de s'unir à Goku, d'accomplir complètement leur union. Il voulait déverser tous ses sentiments dans le jeune homme et recevoir la confirmation qu'ils étaient réciproques. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement ses épaules, s'enfonçant jusqu'aux muscles en une étrange combinaison de douleur et de plaisir. Sanzo s'abandonna à l'étrange sensation alors qu'elle accentuait ses besoins grandissant.

Leur union fut un choc pour tous les deux, et ils en eurent un hoquet de surprise. Sanzo était emplit par la sensation de complétude qui se répandait en lui. C'était comme s'il lui avait toujours manqué une part de lui-même sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et qu'elle ne lui revenait que maintenant. Ses mouvements était lents et réfléchis, contrôlé par son désir de faire durer les choses aussi longtemps que possible. Goku haleta sous lui, les mains serrées sur ses avant-bras, les jambes noué autour de sa taille, le poussant à continuer. Le jeune homme s'étrangla en prononçant sa première phrase depuis qu'ils avaient commencé. « Je t'en prie Sanzo. Ne t'arrête pas. »

En dépit de son corps qui lui disait de clore fermement les yeux et de rejeter la tête en arrière, Sanzo garda son regard focalisé sur Goku. Les paupières du jeune homme papillonnaient, ses yeux roulant en arrière alors qu'il luttait pour retrouver son souffle, les lèvres entrouvertes et rouges à cause d'une trop longue utilisation. Une rougeur vint colorer sa peau bronzée et la sueur dévala son visage. Il bougeait avec Sanzo, accélérant le rythme, approfondissant leur contact. Sanzo luttait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même, un combat perdu d'avance. La combinaison de ce plaisir intense et des sentiments qu'il partageait avec Goku étaient trop pour lui. Il gémit le nom de Goku alors que les vagues de plaisir se succédaient, lui laissant hors d'haleine. Goku récitait son nom comme s'il s'était agit d'une prière sacrée, de plus en plus fort à chaque nouvelle caresse. La sueur et ses cheveux humides gouttaient dans les yeux de Sanzo et il les chassa d'une main. Voulant satisfaire Goku autant que lui l'était, il l'attrapa. Le jeune homme agrippa de sa main libre les couvertures, sa main formant un poing dont les jointures blanchirent, les emmêlant alors qu'il se tortillait.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps à Goku pour atteindre son point culminant. Il rejeta la tête vers le lit et cambra le dos alors qu'il criait le nom de Sanzo. Sa libération conduisit Sanzo vers ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Avec un sifflement, ses yeux se fermèrent et son esprit explosa dans un nuage doré. Ses lèvres formulèrent des mots d'elles même alors que son cœur parlait pour elles. « Je t'aime Goku. »

Alors que l'intensité subsistait encore, Sanzo se laissa tomber en avant, ses bras tremblant tenant faiblement le corps de Goku. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, seulement pour voir Goku le fixer en état de choc. « Est-ce que…est-ce que tu viens bien de dire ce que je crois t'avoir entendu dire ? »

Sanzo se recula, se mettant sur le côté et s'allongeant à côté de Goku. Toujours haletant, il répondit. « Que crois tu que j'ai dit ? »

« Que tu…m'aimais ? » La voix de Goku était remplie d'espoir alors qu'il fixait l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? » Même maintenant, ce n'était pas dans la nature de Sanzo de répondre à une question stupide.

« Je t'aime aussi. » La réponse du jeune homme venait du plus profond de son âme.

Sanzo reprit Goku dans ses bras et l'embrassa, épuisé. Goku répondit avec toute l'ardeur qu'il pouvait encore rassembler et ils échangèrent, d'un simple contact, l'assurance de leur amour. Le baiser fut doux et bref mais il contenait la promesse de plus à venir, beaucoup de jours à passer ensemble. Leurs battements de cœur ralentirent, et leur souffle s'égalisa. Goku posa sa tête sur le torse de Sanzo en enroula ses bras autour de lui, se pelotonnant contre lui. Sanzo entrelaça leurs doigts et enlaça le jeune homme de sa main libre. Satisfait de leur amour pour chacun, ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent.

A suivre…

_**Next**_ : le dernier chapitre de cette fabuleuse fic. Ne pleurez pas, je vous promets que vous ne l'aurez pas dans 2 ans, tout au plus dans 2 semaines et je vous promets des émotions !!!

Bisous à tous et à toutes~~ !!!! \^o^/ (j'espère juste que vous ne vous ferez pas attaquer par les fautes…)


End file.
